Yorik-et
El yorik-et, conocido como coralita , coralskipper o skip por las fuerzas de la Nueva República, era la versión yuuzhan vong de los cazas estelares durante su invasión a la galaxia. Características El yorik-et era una bionave hecha de coral yorik, pues los yuuzhan vong despreciaban la tecnología mecánica y la consideraban una abominación. Era cultivado en vez de manufacturado, así que dos yorik-ets no eran iguales. Sin embargo, los coralitas compartían características básicas como una cúpula oscura y un cuerpo triangular. El piloto del coralita podía comunicarse con la nave a través de una máscara especial en la cabina, llamada capucha de cognición. left|thumb|180px|Un coralita. El arma de un coralita era el yaret-kor, un pequeño apéndice al frente del vehículo que lanzaba una roca de magma flameante que podía dañar seriamente a las naves enemigas. También tenía dos proyectores de plasma al frente de la nave, a veces referidos como escupidores de roca. El coralita tomaba su combustible y armas al comer rocas, pequeños asteroides y detritos estelares. Sin embargo, como cualquier organismo vivo, los yorik-ets envejecían y morían. Oculta detrás del frente del yorik-et estaba una pequeña criatura similar a un corazón llamada dovin basal. El dovin basal era la parte más importante de la bionave. Pues funcionaba como un hoyo negro en miniatura, creando un poderoso campo de súper gravedad. Este campo podía ser usado para sobrecargar los escudos de un caza estelar enemigo y también podía actuar como los propios escudos del coralita al atraer disparos láser y misiles hacia la singularidad en miniatura. Como todas las naves espaciales yuuzhan vong, los coralitas también utilizaban a los dovin basal como medio de propulsión, lo que se convirtió en una debilidad explotable. Cuando impulsaba a la nave el dovin basal no podía defenderla tan bien como cuando permanecía estacionaria. Los yorik-et eran estrictamente vehículos espaciales y su desempeño era pobre en atmósferas planetarias. Los coralitas no podían viajar grandes distancias en el espacio y tenían que depender de una nave más grande para transportarlos. Historia Estas naves combatieron a lo largo de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. En el último año de la guerra un nuevo tipo de coralita fue desarrollado para apoyar a los Asesinos del Supremo Soberano Shimrra. Entre bastidores *El diseño del coralita yorik-et puede haber sido influenciado por los diseños de las naves de los Lectroids en The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai (1984). Apariciones *''Outbound Flight'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' thumb|right|225px|La consola de mandos de un Yorik-et, el cual [[A'Sharad Hett usó para escapar de su cautiverio con los vong.]] *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Star Wars Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' Fuentes *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' Notas y referencias Yorik-et Categoría:Naves estelares yuuzhan vong